


As long as I’m with you - Dream SMP

by Theonlygamergost



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, past trauma, some ending fluff, something along the lines of a panic attack??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonlygamergost/pseuds/Theonlygamergost
Summary: This fanfic came up in my head a while ago, finished it recently and I’m pretty happy with it, the inspiration is how much I love the Techno/ Tommy brothers/friends dynamic.~~~~~~~~~~Techno has never been good with human interactions, so when pushing Tommy’s buttons too far, he decides that seeing the boy like that was never gonna happen again under his supervision... but is he willing to broke the alliance with Dream to save Tommy?~~~~~~~~~~~Warning! Angst, past trauma, a bit of fluffEnjoy~
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	As long as I’m with you - Dream SMP

Waking up in the hole that was his room underneath Techno’s house was… Rough, it was always cold, and getting out of the blankets wasn’t the most pleasant experience, that's why Techno usually shouted from upstairs to wake up when the warmth of the fire had taken over the cold of the night.

But Techno was always wide awake when Tommy entered the comfortable home above his room, so, out of curiosity, he decided to fight the freezing cold of the morning and get out of bed earlier than usual, hoping to see what Techno was up to before he was awake. 

Carefully climbing up, he peeked out the top of the stairs to see the candles and the fireplace were already lit, the dancing shadows on the walls upstairs made Tommy realize how cold it truly was, so after following the trail of warmth, he found no one home.

“B-big T?” he called out, finally getting to the top floor of the house, “Techno?” no one answered, the blonde boy looked around to find the man’s bed already done, like it was never slept in.

As he looked around, his eyes got distracted by the view outside the window: there was a blizzard raging on. 

But if there was so much snow coming down, why wasn’t he here? Did Techno go out in the cold? 

Getting closer to the glass, he couldn’t help but think about how pretty the snow was, everything was white… soft… cold and… a human? 

A figure covered in blue was walking towards the house, the strong wind would reveal hints of red underneath the coat. Not to fret, it wasn’t blood, Techno never went outside without his red iconic cape, it was big, fluffy, and super warm, perfect for cold climates.

Tommy had the privilege of sleeping inside of it once and he had never slept better since.

Though, why was the man walking in a blizzard? And why was he so slow? 

A surge of panic rose in the back of his mind when the figure started approaching the door, he wasn't supposed to be there- he was supposed to hide, he was supposed to-

“Good morning Theseus” the freezing air made the fire sway, serving as a dramatic entrance for the half-man half-pig. Closing the door with a bit of force, he snapped Tommy out of his trance: Wrong person, he wasn't _supposed_ to hide from him, was he? 

The smiling mask and the green hoodie of his warden still haunted his thoughts, as much as the big man he shared the house with ease the sensation of fear and depression he had felt, that creepy still smile was always watching from the corner of his vision. Yes, it was an illusion… and yet…

“I wasn't expecting you to be up so early “ Techno’s deep voice snapped him out again, bringing him back to the warmth of the fireplace, “Want to have breakfast since we’re both up? I don't mind eating earlier” taking off that huge and wet cape, he minded the blonde no attention, directly passing onto preparing a meal for two.

These moments of the two of them alone reminded him of how much Techno trusted him. When with others he was always on high alert with a sword at hand, ready to strike. But now? He had his back turned, focused on something else, his shoulders were also visibly more relaxed… He acted the same around Phil… And…

_Wilbur…_

“So are you gonna help me make breakfast? These eggs don't cook themselves y’know” Techno briefly looked over his shoulder to see the blondie froze in place, he wasn't good with people and emotions but it didn't take a degree to see that his thoughts weren't the most pleasant, the boy looked like he saw a ghost.

Tommy shook his thoughts away and started looking for the pan, grabbing milk, cookies, and some bread to toast. 

The two had very different breakfast habits, Techno prepared toasts with eggs, no bacon tho, he wasn’t a cannibal, while Tommy ate anything sweet: cookies, cakes, anything goes. 

One thing they both agreed on was milk, only because Techno couldn’t cultivate coffee beans himself due to the freezing temperatures.

“Thanks, big T” Techno nodded his head when handing Tommy his warm cup of milk, the sizzling of eggs getting cooked made the walls feel warm, comfortable even.

Taking a sip of the warm liquid, legs close to his chest and arms hugging them, he recalled how the day prior Techno had taught him to milk the cows he was breeding, with the number of inappropriate jokes he had made, Tommy was shocked Techno didn’t kick him out. People underestimated the man’s patience and kindness, of course it was for few to see the sight, and Tommy was grateful he was the lucky one in a million.

They ate in silence, Tommy didn’t go down a rant and talk for the whole breakfast, this time, the boy was happy with the silence, even if his mind was as loud as ever. 

Techno took a bite and placed the plate aside, opening the front door to grab some firewood, explaining why he was walking so slow in the storm. Throwing it in the fireplace made sparkles and dust fly around for a few seconds, the man sat down and took another bite, “Why do you still trust Tubbo?” the out of nowhere question made him almost choke on his milk, “He has exiled you and clearly doesn’t care about your feelings nor well-being…” he munched on some more food, covering his mouth before speaking, “Why do you still want to see him?” 

The blonde boy stared at the dancing flames in the fireplace, why wouldn’t he trust Tubbo? “Tubbo is… e-everything I have left...” Techno looked over him confused, “After Dream got my discs, losing the election and Will lost his mind… he is all I have left” dipping for a bit too long a cookie in the warm milk, he slowly munched, thinking back at when he, Wilbur and Tubbo lived in those high black stone walls, before Eret and Fundy, before the war… 

“Are you sure you’re not lying to yourself?” It was Tommy’s turn to be confused, “I’m just saying, Phil, Fundy, Quakity, Ranboo, Niki, they were all there for you too…” Techno counted the people on his fingers, making Tommy’s eyes widen a bit, “But they all did turn their back to you” he pointed out, making a tightness appear in the boy’s chest, “… So are you sure you aren’t holding on to a lie? It doesn’t look like Tubbo cares that much about you-” _“HE CARES ABOUT ME!!!”_ Techno raised a brow at the tone, “Are you sure he truly does?-” Tommy covered his ears, his body crumbling into a ball.

“SHUT UP _DREAM_ YOU DON’T KNOW _ME_ OR _TUBBO_!!!” 

The room stood still, even the fire looked like it stopped moving, Techno shifted in his seat, eyes looking down in front of him. He didn’t mean to push that deep, he didn’t know this was a scar still open … but what preoccupied him the most was:

…

What in the _hell_ did Dream do to this poor kid? 

Even if Techno was silent, Tommy heard a million voices shouting nonsense right into his head. Squinting as hard as he could, he started feeling cold, the same humid cold he felt in his tent when he was alone waiting for _him_ to get his items, his creepy smile… his harsh voice… his-

“Theseus...”

He snapped his head up at the man kneeling in front of him, Techno figured that by calling him Tommy it would have only made it worse, so using the nickname only he used seemed a better option…

And it was.

The shadows on the edge of his vision started to disappear, the braided pink hair and the preoccupied gaze made him realize, it was simply Techno… Wait- Techno? Didn’t he just say Drea-

_Oh..._

The tightness in his chest lightened meanwhile the knot in his throat thickened.

“I- I… I…” Techno’s reassuring smile beamed with light and kindness he had never seen before, “It’s alright Tommy, I’m here” he extended his hand toward the trembling teen, who instead of taking it, threw himself at him, hugging the man tightly.

“I’m _sorry_ Techno!” Tommy buried his face into the soft fabric of Techno’s shirt, staining it with tears. 

Techno wasn’t good at this comforting people thing, nor used to physical touch, hell it took his whole being to not jump at the hug. He was still kinda stiff, hesitant of what to do, but for Tommy, even if he was an annoying gremlin, Techno was willing to push all of this aside.

He hugged the blonde boy, caressing soothing circles on his back, “Shhh... It’s ok Tommy, I’m here” he looked up at the ceiling, thinking of how Dream had come searching for him...

~~~~~

_“Do you know who killed Theseus, Techno?” he looked at the man, keeping a high guard, “I don’t remember the whole story… but he was killed by the king of the island he was taking refuge in after getting exiled” Dream’s masks tilted to his crown, and then his red cape._

_“Either way” he swung his axe on his shoulder, shrugging at the other man, “I’ll come to collect the favour soon, farewell”_

_As Techno looked over the green figure walking away, something in the back of his mind started to sound an alarm, this wasn’t going to end well_

~~~~~

Tommy’s sobs became quieter, the grip on his white shirt loosened, but the hug was far from over. 

“As long as I’m here, Dream won’t hurt you…” 

If the admin of the server ever came back to use the favour, it probably will be for Tommy, Techno’s guts were right most of the time, but oh boy did he wish they were wrong right now. He wasn’t sure he was willing to sacrifice the already delicate alliance with Dream for Tommy, he couldn’t decide what to give up, not now, not never. 

“... I won’t let him…“ 

Techno wanted to promise him, but he prefered to stay silent instead of giving half-hope, instead of lying and backstabbing…

...Just like many did to him…

_… Just like Tubbo did to Tommy..._

  
  



End file.
